neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Altadorian Plot
The Altadorian Plot was the plot that introduced the city Altador. It reveals the past of Altador and the reason that it was sealed away and isolated from Neopia. The Altadorians could not tell you themselves, as they couldn't remember. The plot was 14-days long. Click here to read a plot guide. This plot can still be completed. Beginning the plot This plot began on March 17, 2006, with the first step taking place in the Hall of Heroes, a large building housing the statues of the twelve founders of Altador. On Day 1, the Book of Ages was unlocked, but only pages 1, 2, and 3 were available. Every day from day three, a new chapter was unlocked. Progression of the plot As you progressed through the steps of each day, you found constellations of each of the 12 founders, which caused gems on the ceiling above the statues to glow in the shape of each constellation. Each constellation found corresponded to a chapter unlocked in the Book of Ages, thereby revealing a story about how King Altador came to recruit each founder. In the end, all of your efforts led up to you finding a clue in the Book of the Ages. Through reading the Book of Ages, it is revealed that the Kingdom of Altador was founded by 12 heroes. One of those heroes betrayed the other 11 and tried to destroy the city of Altador, but Jerdana and Altador managed to stop her. However, the Betrayer was not always evil - she once even saved the life of King Altador himself. Surprised at the heroic action of the dark faerie, Altador asked the her to join him in his dream to found a great city and she agreed. After that, Altador went on to search for only the most heroic of Neopians: the other ten who would become founders of the city of Altador. Plot's ending The clue in the final chapter of the Book of Ages led you to place a necklace around the neck of the statue of the Darkest Faerie and watch the statue explode. This explosion turned off the spell that was blocking all of the Altadorians' memories. King Altador and Jerdana appeared, the epilogue in the Book of Ages was unlocked, and the plot was completed. Once you finish the plot, you can visit King Altador daily for random items or neopoints. You can view a list of possible daily prizes here at the bottom of the page. The Darkest Faerie Stature Explosion.jpg|After you place the necklace it should look like this: darkest.jpg|After the statue explosion The Darkest Faerie will look at you like this: Pre-plot speculation It is extremely obvious that TNT was planning the Altador plot long before it was introduced on the Neopets website. There are many TCG cards that point to the city of Altador and its characters, including but not limited to: *Altador (TCG) *Altadorian Crest (TCG) *King Altador (TCG) *Jerdana (TCG) *Siyana of Talador (TCG) *Florin (TCG) *(Better pictures of the cards found here) There was also a PlayStation 2 video game Neopets: The Darkest Faerie, in which the Darkest Faerie escapes her imprisonment and tries to take over Neopia. Very early on in the game, King Altador himself appears, but he is called "Old Lupe". The other founders of Altador are eventually introduced later in the game. Much thanks to JellyNeo.net for info! Category:Plot Category:Altador Category:Altador Plot